diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Drones
, Overlord and the Manager]]Not to be confused with the AI-controlled Protectors and Crashers. are weapons used by the Overseer branch the Overtrapper and the Hybrid. Most look like smaller versions of Triangles. The only exception is the Necromancer’s Drones, which are tinted Squares. Technical All Drones (with the exceptions of Hybrid Drones, and Overtrapper Drones) can be controlled via left click or by using auto-fire, causing them follow your cursor. Right clicking or pressing shift will cause them to move away from the cursor. If the Drones are clumped together under the mouse pointer when doing this, they will spread out, but if the mouse pointer is to the right of the drones, they will go to the left and vice-versa. They will automatically seek the nearest player or Polygon if not controlled. A Hybrid’s Drones cannot be controlled but will still seek nearby enemies, as well as the Overtrapper’s Drones. A Mothership can have up to 16 controllable Drones, and 16 uncontrollable Protectors that will automatically protect the Mothership from enemy tanks. Note: When a drone-controllable uses Auto Fire and Auto Spin simultaneously, the Drones will orbit the tank uncontrollably unless either auto function is off. Users Tanks that use controllable Drones are: *Overseer: 8 per tank *Overlord : 8 per tank *Manager: 8 per tank *Necromancer: 22 + 2 * Reload/Drone Count per tank (Squares) Tanks that use uncontrollable Drones are: *Hybrid: 2 per tank *Overtrapper: 2 per tank Tanks that use both controllable and uncontrollable partisans are: *Mothership: 16 controllable Partisans and 16 uncontrollable Partisans *Battleship: Infinite controllable Partisans and infinite uncontrollable Partisans; both types disappear after a few seconds. Bosses that use Drones are: *The Guardian: 24 Crashers *The Summoner: 28 Squares *The Fallen Overlord: 28 gray Crashers Partisans Partisans are a special type of drone, only accessible by Battleship and Mothership. They are essentially the same, except *They decay after a certain amount of time (only applicable for Battleship) *Only half can be controlled by the Tank controlling the Partisans. *They are in a large quantity but have very low health and damage. (Excepting the Mothership — its partisans have higher health.) Undead The Undead (also called Necromancer Drones) are a type of drone, only accessible by Necromancer and Summoner. They are essentially the same, except: *Their ‘birth’ can be triggered by bumping into a square (only applicable for Necromancer) *They are in a far greater number, but they have lower health and deal less damage. *They have a square shape, and all of the tanks that use this type of drone have a Square base. Trivia *After the June 15th changelog, when you upgrade to Drone using tanks, Bullet Penetration, Bullet Speed and Bullet Damage will, respectively, become Drone Health, Drone Speed and Drone Damage. For Necromancers, Reload will also change to Drone Count. *The Hybrid’s drones are AI-controlled because you cannot control a Cannon and Drones at the same time effectively. Same case with the Overtrapper. *A Necromancer’s maximum number of Drones increases by two for every skill point spent on Reload/Drone Count. Combined with a basic maximum of 20 Drones, a Necromancer player can have up to 34 Drones under control depending on the number of skill points spent on Drone Count. *Unlike other classes that use them, Necromancer tanks do not spawn Drones on their own. Instead, the player must run into Yellow Squares to convert them into Drones. When there is at least one Drone under control, a player can start hitting Yellow Squares with Drones instead. **In older versions of the game, a Necromancer Drone would occasionally, albeit very rarely, spawn from the side of the tank. This could not be used to reach the maximum Drone capacity however, as it would take many hours or perhaps even days to reach even 20. Considering that Servers don’t stay open that long, it would be an impossible task to accomplish via this method. Its ineffectiveness was likely the reason why this feature was later removed. *The size of triangle Drones increases based on the tank’s level, but Necromancers’ Drones are always of the same size. *Occasionally, Drones or Protectors can be spotted surrounding and trying to attack another Drone. **This is a result of controlling your Drones while your cursor is stationary. As all the drones pile into the same space where your cursor is, it gives the appearance of them cannibalizing each other. No damage is actually incurred by your Drones when this happens however. *After the July 18th changelog, a new class of Trapper tanks was added including the Overtrapper, which spawns two uncontrollable Drones similar to the Hybrid. *The AI Drones cannot detect the tanks that are already invisible, but they can detect tanks which go invisible right in their attacking area, even if they have gone fully invisible. Gallery A Master's Minions Attacking Several Shapes.png|A Factory’s drones attacking several shapes NecroDrones.png|Necromancer with some of its drones Battleship drones.png|Battleship drones CS Guard Count.png|Guardian with its drones Summoner with all drones.png|Summoner with drones Overlord Boss Drone Count.png|Fallen Overlord with drones Mother Guardian.png|Mothership drones, only right ones are player-controlled (removed) A Master's Minions Attacking Several Shapes.png|Factory Drones (removed) zh:無人機 pl:Drony ru:Дроны vi:Drones Category:Diep.io Category:Ammunition Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Checked